28 Trailbreakers
by Beertree
Summary: G1. 28 prompts meme. This time for the much ignored Trailbreaker. Ratings and content will vary. I apologize for some missing punctuation. That'll be corrected at a later date. Horny, Jealous, Angsty and Daring are slashy. TBxHound and HoundxMirage.
1. Chapter 1 Caring

Caring Trailbreaker:

The big, black mech entered the rec room of the Ark, optics searching and finally finding their target. Grabbing two mugs of energon, Trailbreaker wove his way through the crowded room, gracefully avoiding obstructions, returning various greetings but always aiming towards the couch in the back.

Finally, he was standing there staring down at the green mech who was occupying it. Uncharacteristically alone, Hound was resting his chin in his hand with his optics closed.

"Hey, Dog," Trailbreaker said, cheerfully announcing his presence.

Hound didn't open his optics or move his head, but a weary hand rose from his lap in greeting. "'Breaker," he said.

"Oh, man, Dog, you look lower than my last flat tire." He scanned the scout with his optics from the top of his helm to the missing-below-the-knee right leg.

"Yeah, well, you know how it is sometimes." Hound looked up at Trailbreaker and the SUV handed him one of the energon rations. "Thanks." Hound took the offered drink and sipped it. "Really, thanks."

"No problem. So…How're you doin'?" Trailbreaker sat down next to the green jeep, shoving him over to make room for his bulk.

Hound gave him a long look. How did it look like he was doing? "Honestly, I'm going stir crazy. Wheeljack has to fabricate a knee joint, says an ordinary one won't stand up to the stress I put on it." Hound flashed a quick grin and Trailbreaker nodded knowingly. "That's going to take at least 2 or 3 more days. AND Ratchet disconnected my transforming circuits." This time he grimaced unhappily. "Because and I quote 'You'll go tearing off in that primus forsaken jeep mode on three wheels and I'll be scrapped if I'll repair you when you come crawling back because you blew out your other knee.'" He took another swallow. "So, I'm stuck here."

This time Trailbreaker laughed heartily at the jeep. "He knows you too well. Well, I've come bearing gifts. And I don't mean energon." He held out his hand and presented Hound with a log.

Hound took it and turned it over. "Uh, thanks?"

"Wait, wait," Trailbreaker said a big grin splitting his faceplates. "There's more." He presented the scout with another log and then two more. "Put them there," he went on, pointing at the metal table in front of them. Hound did as he was asked, and the big mech arranged them carefully. Then he pulled out a huge piece of tarp and some wooden poles which he quickly assembled on the floor next to the table.

"What…" Hound started but Trailbreaker shushed him with a wave of his hand. "Gimme your blaster."

"Uh, okay," Hound said uncertainly but handed it over anyway, curious about what his friend had in mind.

Trailbreaker took the blaster, aimed it at the wood and fired. The wood burst into flames.

"Whoa, whoa, what're you doing?" Hound scooted back from the flames.

Trailbreaker pointed at the tarp. "That's a tent and that's a campfire. Since you couldn't go camping, I brought the camping to you.'

Hound's gaze went from the merrily burning logs, to the tent and then to Trailbreaker. He grinned. "Why 'Breaker, that's the nicest thing anybody has ever done for me."

"Anytime, Dog, anytime."


	2. Chapter 2 Dancing

The ground exploded at his feet. Dirt, rocks, and plants went flying as did the black SUV the shot was aimed at. Trailbreaker hit the ground hard and rolled quickly out of the line of fire nearly squishing Bluestreak who was curled up in a ball protecting a damaged and leaking arm.

"Blue? Mech, that looks painful," he said, getting to his knees and examining the gunner.

Another explosion and more dirt and rocks rained down on them. Trailbreaker threw himself over Bluestreak until things calmed down again. He looked around and said, "I think you're out of this battle. C'mon, we need cover."

Bluestreak looked up and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I can't move my arm and that makes it really hard to shoot and well, that means I can't help much."

"Okay, kid," Trailbreaker said. Taking Bluestreak's good arm, the SUV crawled towards a large, shady bush that was big enough to give them some cover.

He lowered the Datsun to the ground and settled himself on his abdomen so he could keep watch.

It wasn't the best cover in the world but it would have to do. Trailbreaker took the time to check himself for damage, but found only minor dings and dents. He finally settled down to wait for the battle to end.

Long minutes passed as the battle waged further and further from their hiding place, but every so often a Seeker would pass overhead. The pair of mechs couldn't move a cable for fear of discovery.

Suddenly, Trailbreaker twitched. "Uh, what?" he whispered. Something was crawling up his foot. Something invisible. He held perfectly still as something else crawled up his other foot and then into the joints at his knees and hips. More and more things were entering his joints and he couldn't move even though the urge was almost overwhelming.

"Blue, Blue, something's crawling up my aft," he whispered though his voice went up an octave towards the end.

"I don't see anything, 'Breaker. Are you sure," Bluestreak whispered back.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure," he groaned.

"Don't move," Bluestreak whispered back as footsteps could be heard thumping on the ground, coming towards them.

"I know, I know." Trailbreaker grimaced and held very still.

"'Breaker? You around here," Hound's voice broke the silence. "I can smell 'em, Jazz but I'm not sure…"

Trailbreaker yipped in a most unmechly manner and leaped from their hiding place, his hands frantically batting at his armor. Jazz and Hound jumped back out of the way and watched the performance with wide-opticked wonder.

"Gididoff, gididoff," Trailbreaker shouted as he jumped and gyrated, spinning around as he tried to see his back.

Bluestreak peeked out from the bush trying not to laugh. "Ants," he mouthed at the two mechs, pointing at the swarm of insects Trailbreaker had been laying on.


	3. Chapter 3 Bath Time

**Bath Time Trailbreaker**

Even before the laughter died down, Ratchet arrived. He snorted at Trailbreaker's antics and squatted down, a good distance from the anthill to be sure, and examined Bluestreak's injury.

With a few quick movements, he stopped the leaking from the gunner's arm and patted him on the shoulder. "You'll be fine, but you've earned yourself a free ride back."

He pointed towards Optimus Prime and sent the Datsun off. He turned to the black Toyota. Trailbreaker was now a quivering shadow of himself, jerking fitfully at random intervals as the insects explored his most inner recesses.

"I can't do anything out here," Ratchet announced after a quick scan. "Get in line and I'll look at you first thing back at the Ark."

Trailbreaker nodded, keeping his mouth shut tight in case some unfortunate sound accidentally escaped if he tried to speak. He transformed, making involuntary squeaky noises as the ants rapidly changed positions to avoid getting squished.

Hound and Jazz transformed as well and they moved out and joined the procession of Autobots heading back to the Ark.

After a bit of jostling for position, everyone settled down and Trailbreaker found himself next to Ironhide. Unfortunately, Ironhide wasn't in any mood for nonsense, especially not for small talk or maybe fortunately, because Trailbreaker wasn't in the mood to talk either.

Things were fine until something bit a very sensitive circuit in Trailbreaker's rear end. He yelped and swerved right into the big red van.

"Trailbreaker!" Ironhide swerved but couldn't avoid the black SUV. "Leakin' lubricants, 'Breaker, watch where yer goin'."

"Sorry," Trailbreaker apologized. "Won't happen again…Ow!" He jerked uncontrollably and again drove into Ironhide.

The van, trying to avoid him again, swerved and ran right off the road. His tires sank into the soft mud. "Why you…" Ironhide transformed and slogged back onto the road, mud covering his feet up to his ankles. "What is the slag wrong with you?"

Trailbreaker transformed and did a little jiggy dance as more and more of the ants started to taste him. "Ants!" he moaned. "Inside me, going wild."

"Ants? You ran me off the road and nearly into that lake because of ants?" Ironhide's drawl deepened as he grew more irate. "Boy, Ah'm not in the mood for any of this nonsense. If you got ants, do somethin' about it."

"I don't know what to do," Trailbreaker nearly wailed.

"Primus on a pogo stick," Ironhide said, his voice dangerously calm. "Do ah have to do everything around here. Take a bath," he bellowed.

Grabbing Trailbreaker by his neck ring and rear window piece and, showing amazing strength, he lifted him off his feet. Three slogging, muddy steps brought him to the lake's edge and Ironhide heaved Trailbreaker into the water.

There was stunned silence from the rest of the Autobots as Trailbreaker sank out of sight, only bubbles marking where the SUV had landed.

Ratchet came up beside Ironhide, studying the water. "You know, 'Hide, I don't think that'll do any good."

Ironhide grinned. "Ah know but it'll keep the fragger from running into me."


	4. Chapter 4 On His Knees

**On His Knees**

Beautiful, isn't it? Hound's voice, all wonder and excitement, drifted out of Trailbreaker's comm as they made their way up the mountainous switchbacks.

Trailbreaker had to agree. The scenery was quite spectacular. He was glad he'd let Hound talk him into this trip into the Rockies in the dead of winter. He hadn't been so sure he wanted to spend his first real vacation in 4 million years slogging through snow. They'd experienced snow before, but it had been an abnormal and rather warm snowfall. Hound had even been to the Arctic on that crazy Skyfire escapade, but he'd said it was just a cold, white wasteland and not very interesting. This was their first real winter on Earth and Hound was determined to exploit it to its fullest and who was Trailbreaker to deny his best friend.

It was beautiful too and cold, really cold, colder than it had gotten at the Ark so far this winter. Snow covered everything with a coating of white, but it was far from a wasteland. His sensors were alive with the heat signatures of all kinds of small mammals and birds. Pine trees were green under their layer of white. The sky was such a clear, bright blue that Trailbreaker could barely look at it.

Hound dog, it is more than beautiful. It is amazing. 

Told you you'd like it, Hound replied, laughter just under the smugness in his voice.

They turned through one last sharp bend and Hound screeched to a halt, his rear end fishtailing a bit on the packed snow that covered the road. "We're here."

He idled a moment, steam escaping in a huge puff from his tailpipe, then transformed. The grin on his faceplate was huge as he surveyed his choice of recreation location.

Trailbreaker pulled up next to him and transformed instantly. "And just where is here?" Trailbreaker asked, staring at the huge white, treeless expanse of … flatness. Wisps of thin snow blew across the flatness. He stepped off the road and waded into calf high snow heading for the area of thinner snow.

"It's a lake, but be careful where you step…"

"Hmmm? Wha…?" Trailbreaker had taken several more steps before Hound's words penetrated but it was too late. His foot came down on something hard and slick and it shot out from under him. He sprawled awkwardly on his aft, one leg stretched out in front of him, the other bent at an odd angle.

Hound giggled. Trailbreaker glared and tried to push himself up but his hand slid out and he found himself flat on his back. Hound snickered again and Trailbreaker said, "I'm going shove some of this snow down your neck guard if you don't shut it."

"Awww, no need to get testy. Just turn over."

"Turn over," he muttered. "Easy for you to say. You're small and nimble, I'm big and awkward." Once the muttering was over, Trailbreaker tried Hound's suggestion and managed to roll over onto his belly. However, pushing up proved harder. The instant he put any pressure on his hands, they slipped out and he thumped his chin on the hard surface. "Why in the world did you lead me to ice?"

"I led you to a lake. It just happens to be a frozen lake is all. It's -10 degrees, you know."

Trailbreaker snorted and this time, he slowly and carefully pushed himself up until he was on his knees. He looked quite pleased, his optic band bright, until he put a foot out and tried to stand up. This time he found himself on his back with no idea how he got there.

Hound, by this time, had…carefully…walked out to where Trailbreaker was flailing on the ice. "Need a hand?"

"No," Trailbreaker replied, a definite snappishness in his voice. "Let me do this."

Hound grinned and stepped back. "Okay, whatever you say."

The big mech repeated the steps that got him to his knees but after a couple more spills and failing to achieve his feet he admitted defeat. "I'm stuck."


	5. Chapter 5 Silly

**Silly**

"Now do you want a hand?" Hound asked grinning at the other mech sitting on the ice.

"I don't think you can get me up," Trailbreaker remarked. "There's no traction."

Hound considered that, looking around. Trailbreaker was correct. There was no way Hound could get him onto his feet out on the ice. "I'll pull you to shore. You should be able to get some traction on the snow there."

The SUV nodded and offered the jeep his hand. Hound didn't notice the slight smirk on Trailbreaker's faceplate and blithely took the hand.

Hound pulled and Trailbreaker started to slide. It was harder than it looked and Hound dug his feet into the ice to try for some of that missing traction. At the peak of Hound's struggle, Trailbreaker grinned and yank. Hound flew off of his feet and landed in Trailbreaker's lap.

"Wha…Gah! 'Breaker!" Hound spluttered as he barely kept his head from cracking against Trailbreaker's chest.

The black mech had a firm grip on the green mech's upper arm. His smirk turned down into a frown and Hound's optics widened in surprise. He'd never ever felt threatened by Trailbreaker until this moment when he realized that an unhappy Trailbreaker was a rather big scary guy.

"You did this on purpose," Trailbreaker growled.

"No, no, honest, I didn't. I mean, I tried to warn you not to walk out on the ice and everything."

Trailbreaker cocked his head to the side and studied his prisoner who was sitting rather awkwardly in his lap. He grinned. "Yeah, you did. I forgive you then."

Hound opened his mouth to protest that he didn't do anything that needed to be forgiven but he was interrupted before he could speak. "So, I understand the Humans do something on the ice they call ice skating."

Still skeptical, Hound nodded. "Yeah, they do."

"Looks like fun. Wanna try it?"

"Well, sure but you can't even stand up…"

"Who needs to stand up? Hold on."

"I…yeow!" Hound grabbed Trailbreaker's arms as they suddenly started sliding across the ice.

Trailbreaker was grinning wickedly as they picked up speed.

"How're you…we…what are you doing?"

"Forcefields. Under my skidplate. Whoa!" They hit a bump in the ice and found themselves momentarily airborne before they came down with a bang. Hound bounced out of Trailbreaker's lap and went sprawling across the ice. He spun around a couple of times before sliding to a stop. He lay there giggling uncontrollably.

Trailbreaker spun around on his back and came to rest in a large snowdrift which collapse onto him. He spit snow out of his mouth and sat up laughing.

"That was the silliest thing you've ever done," Hound managed to choke out between the giggles.

"Ready for another go?"

"You bet."


	6. Chapter 6 Kick Ass

**Kick-Ass **

Where the slag is your sorry, fat skidplate?

I sighed but didn't answer the comm. After the third time Sunstreaker felt he needed to insult me, I stopped answering. After the sixth, I would've shut it off if it hadn't been strictly against patrol protocols and I could've been thrown in the brig. After the tenth, the brig was beginning to sound pretty good.

Now I'll admit that I love Prowl and Prime like brothers but whatever possessed them to team me—stodgy, slow dull Trailbreaker—with brilliant, beautiful—at least in his own mind— and fast Sunstreaker for a long patrol I'll never know. I gathered it was something to do with encouraging communication between mechs who don't normally communicate much, i.e. Sunstreaker and Trailbreaker. I was beginning to understand why Sideswipe sometimes beat the oil out of his brother and vice versa because I was ready to beat both Prowl and Optimus into scrap for doing this to me.

Sunstreaker, of course, had only tried for a mile or two to hold back and let me keep up but he'd quickly grown bored and taken off leaving me miles behind in minutes. This had led him to keeping in touch with me over the radio, in the most insulting ways he could imagine. Which were pretty insulting.

I checked the time. We were required to touch bases every two hours and it was time so, despite the fact that I really didn't want to encourage him, I opened my comm.

As always, I'm behind you, Sunstreaker. Approximately, 10 miles…. A blip on my scanners caused me to pause.

Approximately 10 miles what? His snarly voice responded.

I'm picking up something, not sure what. Are you getting anything?

Like what? There was a rather long pause. Slag. Okay, yeah, I'm definitely getting a 'Con signal…no visual yet. You got anything?

No, nothing.

Right. Still nothing here but it's close, real close. I'm… There was a burst of static and then silence.

Sunstreaker? No answer and but my sensors picked up an electrical surge that reminded me of lightning. Did I mention it was a beautiful, cloudless day? My only conclusion was that Sunstreaker was in trouble. I was pretty sure he could handle just about anything but I didn't like the way he'd been cut off.

I hit the gas and found myself barreling along at a spectacular 65 mph, practically breaking the sound barrier for me. 10 minutes later I was wishing I'd called for backup. I braked hard and skidded to a halt.

Now, being a good Autobot, I naturally harbored a great dislike for Decepticons. Actually, I hated them. They'd made my life miserable and I was much happier when I was nowhere near them. There was only one group I hated even more than the 'Cons and that was the Insecticons. They were creepy, ugly and nasty. So of course, who would Sunstreaker be facing off with but Shrapnel.

Sunstreaker was facing me, and I was staring at Shrapnel's back. I was tired, hungry, and slagged off at Sunstreaker. Only thing was, Sunstreaker didn't look so good. That burst of static I'd heard earlier from Sunstreaker's radio was apparently caused by a huge bolt of electricity from Shrapnel. It jolted Sunstreaker's systems pretty good and he seemed to be having trouble shaking if off.

Lightning was playing up and down Shrapnel's antennae. I didn't think Sunstreaker was going to be able to avoid it and I knew another electrical shock wouldn't do him any good. I wasn't even sure he was aware of me. At least, he hadn't taken his optics off of Shrapnel. Which was good. If he looked over the Insecticon at me, it would've alerted the bug and I would've been in the same boat as Sunstreaker.

Without considering the consequences, I back up as slowly and as quietly as I could and when there was a good distance between me and the 'Con, I hit the gas.

I floored it. My engine roared and I leaped forward. My bulky, heavy frame crashed into Shrapnel and sent him flying. My front end crumpled painfully but I was sure Shrapnel, who was much lighter, was feeling much worse because he landed in a heap about 50 feet away.

I transformed ignoring the screech of metal from my grillwork and stomped over to the Insecticon just to make sure he was down and out. When I turned around, Sunstreaker was staring at me with the weirdest expression. I could've been wrong but it looked almost like respect.

"What?" I asked because he wouldn't stop staring.

"Nothing," he said with a funny little grin and then his optics flickered and the bright yellow warrior of doom folded like cheap sheet metal.

"Ah, hexagonal nuts," I muttered because now, not only would I have to drive home with a damaged front end, I'd have to carry Sunstreaker as well.


	7. Chapter 7 Disheveled

**Disheveled **

So there I stood, tired and achy, an Insecticon on one side and Sunstreaker on the other, both unconscious. I wasn't quite sure how I ended up being the only one standing but, you know, it actually felt kind of good.

You see, I'm not much of a hands-on fighter. I tend to sit back at the base and help Prowl come up with the plans. He's the one who takes the Autobots out to implement said plans. I'm too slow and my force fields consume tremendous amounts of energy meaning I'm pretty useless when it comes to actual fighting. Because of this I tend to get mocked quite a bit by Sunstreaker and his brother Sideswipe. So I found it amusing and maybe a bit gratifying to be the last one standing. Go me.

Now I had a problem, though. I had to get Sunstreaker back to the Ark. Carrying him in 'Bot mode was out of the question. I'm a big guy, sure, but he's a big guy too. We pretty much come optic to optic when we stand face to face which doesn't happen all that often, I'll admit. The only other option was to carry him in my truck bed, which wasn't as difficult as it sounded.

With a careful manipulation of my force fields, I managed to lift Sunstreaker and position him, if not comfortably at least firmly, in my truck bed. Unfortunately, as I said, he's tall and his legs didn't quite fit but again using a force field, his legs were protected from damage and he wouldn't fall out.

Did I mention before that using force fields consumes energy? Well, after all this work, I was pretty drained and finding fuel was imperative. Because of my energy inefficiency, I'd had some modifications done and I was capable of using gasoline as well as energon so my next step was to find a gas station.

We'd passed through a small town some miles back and I was sure there had been a gas station.

I found myself driving into town with a rather exotic payload. If I'd hoped to go unnoticed, I was very, very wrong. Those legs were like a beacon to every small Human child in the area and I soon found myself at the front of a parade of curious children. At one point, I passed a church with what appeared to be a ceremony of some sort in progress. A crowd of humans was gathered out front and as I passed a group of children broke away and joined the parade. Before they were chased down and retrieved by the adults, they pelted me with handfuls of some hard, dry substance that threatened to get into every crack in my armor. It was a very good thing that Sunstreaker was unaware of this as he would've lost his temper and threatened every human within a mile of him. I ignored it and by the time I reached a gas station my parade had vanished and I was none the worse for wear, well, except for the stuff they threw at me.

Fortunately, the station had a full serve pump and an attendant who didn't ask questions, because I was at a loss to explain the giant yellow legs I was carrying around. "No, no, they belong to a giant yellow robot who transforms into an exotic sports car." He didn't even question the credit card that passed out of the barely open, tinted window with no sign of a hand attached to it. Thank Primus for grizzled old Humans who'd seen it all.

With a full tank of fuel, I made the rest of the drive without having to stop. Sunstreaker remained blissfully offline the entire time though, after the fact, I suspected he was just enjoying the free ride back. I arrived at the Ark, dirty, exhausted and, as it turned out, full of birdseed. Ratchet never asked a question when I dropped Sunstreaker off at his doorstep. I'm sure the expression on my faceplate after I transformed kept his usual rant at bay.

I returned to my quarters to get some shutdown and to finish picking birdseed out of my joints. I wanted to be well rested when reported in to Prowl and demonstrated, in the most forceful manner available, my dissatisfaction with the new patrol arrangements.


	8. Chapter 8 On Vacation

**On Vacation **

Trailbreaker watched patiently as Hound went to and from the Ark creating a pile of equipment and hiding it under a huge tarp. He wouldn't let the black SUV touch it or even come near it and Trailbreaker didn't complain. It was actually rather fun to watch someone else do the heavy work once in a while. Hound had said it was all intended for the little vacation Hound had been planning, and it was all going to be a surprise for Trailbreaker.

Trailbreaker thought that was an excellent thing. He didn't think it was so excellent when Hound instructed him to transform and the jeep started piling the equipment into his back. There was a lot of it and it was heavy. Trailbreaker suddenly had new respect for Hound's strength and tenacity.

"Ready?" the Jeep asked.

Trailbreaker snorted. "I don't know, are we? Is that enough junk or do you think you can squeeze more in there?"

Hound chuckled and patted Trailbreaker's fender. "You scoff but believe me, you'll be glad for every last thing in there by the end of this little trip."

"Which you haven't told me a thing about."

"It's a surprise, 'Breaker. Trust me, you'll have the time of your life. Now, are you ready?"

"Yes, yes, I'm ready. The suspense is killing me quicker than the weight in my bed."

"Then let's roll," Hound said happily and transformed.

All things considered, it wasn't a long trip. The road wound its way through the mountains until it was following a river gorge before a sudden turn took them away from the gorge and into a parking lot.

Trailbreaker looked around curiously at the other vehicles parked nearby. Hound transformed and slapped Trailbreaker on his hatch. The SUV opened up and Hound beeped his horn before starting the task of unloading.

Within minutes, Hound was joined by a swarm of Humans. All seemed cheerful and all immediately lent a hand to unloading and lugging the equipment away. When his back was empty, Trailbreaker transformed and gave Hound a long, curious look.

"Dog, you have obviously been planning this for a long time. For some reason, I'm not surprised." Hound smirked. "So are you going to let me in on what's going on?"

"Right this way, my friend." Hound waved his hand in the direction the Humans had disappeared and let Trailbreaker lead the way.

The last part of the trip was down a fairly wide trail, wide enough for a car. It was overhung with vegetation, cool and damp. Two minutes of walking and the trail ended in bright sunlight and a sheer drop into a deep gorge.

Trailbreaker stopped and stared. An old steel and concrete bridge spanned the gorge. Gathered on the center bridge was the group of Humans who'd unpacked their equipment. Hound gave him a gentle shove and Trailbreaker stepped onto the bridge feeling its comforting solidness under his feet.

Hound waved at a tall man who was sorting through the paraphernalia. The man grinned and waved back. "Say hello to Jake, 'Breaker."

"Uh, hello?" He turned to frown at Hound. "What's going on?"

Jake laughed. "You haven't told him?"

"Told me? No, he hasn't told me. So you can tell me. What's going on?"

Jake looked at Hound. Hound cleared his vocalizer. "Bungee jumping, 'Breaker. You've been in a rut, my friend. It's time for a little excitement?"

"Bungee…? No, absolutely not, no, no, no. That kind of excitement I do not need." Trailbreaker began backing off the bridge, but Hound set his feet and pushed him back.

"Aw, c'mon, 'Breaker. Everybody and I mean everybody, has put a lot of work and energy into this. Wheeljack alone put hours of labor into constructing the cords."

"And beautiful work he did," Jake informed the reluctant Toyota as he and his crew arranged the harnesses and cords. "These will support a Semi. You'll be completely safe."

Trailbreaker eyed the cords and harnesses before turning a frown onto Hound. "You spent a lot of money on this, didn't you, Dog?"

Hound shrugged and grinned sheepishly but didn't say anything.

"Okay, I'll do it. But I swear, if this kills me, I don't want to hear Ratchet rant. Got me?"

"Yes!" Hound shouted. "Let's get you set up."

The Humans helped as much as they could but Hound had to do most of the work getting the harness onto Trailbreaker. It took the entire crew of 10 to arrange the cords but finally Trailbreaker was ready to go.

That is, until he looked over the bridge railing. His optic band flashed brightly and he jumped back, nearly bowling over Hound. "No way. Uh, huh. I've changed my mind."

"'Breaker, it's not that bad. The twins go higher than that with their jet judo…"

"And nearly kill themselves every time."

Hound gazed up into Trailbreaker's face, doing the best puppy dog face he could manage. He pushed his chest gently into Trailbreaker's making the big mech back up until his knees hit the railing. "Please?"

"Ah, Dog, don't do this to me." He shut his optic band off so he couldn't see Hound's imploring face. He groaned. "Okaaay."

Hound grinned and gave the mech a little shove.

The scream echoed throughout the gorge, flocks of birds burst from the trees and somewhere a coyote howled.

Hound peered over the railing at the bouncing Toyota. "Haul him up, I think he wants to do it again."


	9. Chapter 9 Energon Drinking

**Drinking Energon**

A burst of laughter from the Rec Room shattered the stillness of the darkened corridor Trailbreaker was trudging along.

_Now what? _he wondered. He'd just gotten released from the Med Bay where Ratchet had checked him over after the Bungee Jumping fiasco. The harness had left a couple of dents that the CMO wanted to inspect and bang out. Surprisingly, he hadn't been angry. In fact, he'd been amused. Thoroughly confused, Trailbreaker had let matters ride, not asking Ratchet any questions and not volunteering any information.

Another burst of laughter and Trailbreaker turned around and entered the room. He frowned unhappily at the occupants. Hound, Jazz, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were lounging on a couch, laughing and drinking energon.

Jazz noticed him first. "Hey, if it ain't the mech of the hour. We were just talkin' about you."

Trailbreaker gave Hound a fierce stare before acknowledging Jazz. "I just bet you were."

"Next time, you can borrow my jet pack," Sideswipe offered with a snicker and a nudge to Sunstreaker's shoulder at the hilarity of his joke.

"There will be no next time," Trailbreaker said slowly.

"He donated the equipment to the gorge," Hound whispered to Jazz though it carried clearly to the SUV. "But, I preserved the moment for posterity." This was directed at Trailbreaker.

"You what? You didn't."

Jazz nodded. "He did. It's classic. In fact, I'd like to see it again."

"No, no, no, you didn't…" Trailbreaker's hands came up with fingers curled in just the right shape to fit around Hound's neck.

Sideswipe jumped to his feet, a mug in his hand. "'Breaker, c'mon, here." He handed the big mech the mug and stood there until Trailbreaker drank it.

Trailbreaker swallowed the Energon and looked surprised. "That was your good stuff," he said to Sideswipe, completely distracted from his murderous intentions.

"Nothing but the best for someone as brave as you," Sideswipe chuckled. He poured the other mech another drink. "C'mon, sit."

Trailbreaker stared at Sideswipe as he accepted the second drink, confused by his uncharacteristic charity. He drank it down in one gulp and sighed. "It was pretty impressive, wasn't it?"

Everybody nodded in agreement and Trailbreaker grinned sitting down next to Hound, all thoughts of strangulation gone. "All righty then, let's see it."

Hound laughed and winked at Sideswipe then started his holoprojector. He'd done some fancy editing so it appeared the whole event had been filmed by a third person, from Hound talking Trailbreaker into it to Trailbreaker trying to get out of it, even the Humans' astonished expressions at the final close encounter that led to the main event.

"Can't quite hear what you're saying to the mech, Hound," Jazz snickered. "What'd you promise him?"

Hound winked suggestively at Jazz and Trailbreaker lobbed his mug at the Saboteur's head.

The final scream echoed and the twins busted up. That was not the scream of a brave mech.

The last scene of Trailbreaker furiously throwing the equipment off the bridge had everybody laughing hysterically. Trailbreaker took another hi grade from Sideswipe and sipped at it. "Ya know, maybe I should've had done that. From this angle it actually looks like fun."


	10. Chapter 10 Horny

**Horny**

I tossed the datapad onto the table and leaned back in my chair with a thump. Prowl looked up at me, optic ridges raised questioningly. I rubbed my helm and gave him a tired grin.

"Sorry, can't concentrate." I didn't explain further. Not because I didn't think he'd understand, I knew he would, but because it wasn't something I felt comfortable talking about with him.

He nodded. "He's scheduled to return this evening."

It was my turn to raise an optic ridge. He met my stare with a small smile. "He's been gone a week and busy preparing for the mission a month before that. I'm sure you miss him."

I chuckled softly. "Yeah, a lot." Actually, more than a lot. I missed him so much I ached, I couldn't think straight and I became way too introspective for my own good. Without his presence to keep me distracted, I tended to dwell on my perceived shortcomings. I also missed the way he touched me. He could play me like a musical instrument, keeping me in tune when I would fall into dissonance.

I chuckled at that thought. He was also the only one who could make me think in silly metaphors.

I realized I'd laughed out loud and turned to see Prowl still watching me, an odd look on his faceplate. I shrugged helplessly. "Sorry, " I said. "Did you say something?"

Prowl shook his head.

I think I knew the origin of that look. I'd seen it before on other mechs; a worried, 'did I know?' expression. Of course, I knew. Hound and I have been together a very long time. I knew everything about him, including the fact that I wasn't the only one. I'd heard it whispered about that Hound kept a harem but that was an exaggeration. He didn't keep anybody, they were free to come and go. I chose to stay so if he did have a harem, it was a harem of one.

Now I was thinking way too much. I'd been trying all morning not to think about him and now he was all I could think about. The feeling of him touching me, climbing up my armor to reach my face, his mouth…

"Primus!" I pushed my chair back and stood up unable to ignore the sensations any longer. "May I be dismissed?" I asked Prowl, my voice not as calm as I'd've liked. "I'm not going to get any work done." It sounded feeble even to my audios.

Prowl gave me one of his patented "are you insane?" stares and then waved his hand.

"Go," he said and without another glance went right back to work.

I left the conference room as calmly as I could. No rushing to the door for me, not in front of Prowl anyway. Once in the corridor though, I stood at a loss. It was still a couple of hours before he was supposed to get back to the Ark. Maybe, though just maybe he was missing me as much as I was missing him and he would hurry to get back. He could be back any minute.

Wishful thinking? Could be but one could only hope I thought as I hurried to the Ark entrance.


	11. Chapter 11 Jealous

"Jealous" does not follow "Horny" chronologically. The two stories are unrelated. Beware slash here.

**Jealous**

Long ago I'd told myself I could deal with this. I told myself I wanted to be with Hound so much that I could accept anything and I'd be okay with it no matter whom he took as a lover. I'd led myself to believe I'd been okay with it for centuries yet every time I encountered it, every time I came face to face with it, it felt like a spike was being rammed into my laser core.

My feelings had a name, a name I didn't dare say out loud because if I did, I'd have to deal with them and it was so much easier just to turn away, pretend I didn't see it. It was easier to deny my feelings than confront them.

If I shut off my optics, I wouldn't see him giving something to this other that belonged to me. Touching him, caressing him, whispering things in his audios that he'd only whispered to me before.

This time, though, I couldn't turn away. This time it felt different. This time I actually thought that I might lose him. I actually believed he might have found someone else and wouldn't come back to me. I couldn't even tell myself I was being stupid for thinking that. He'd always, always come back so why did this time feel different? Because I'd caught him being indiscreet? Because I'd been forced to confront it when it was better that I ignore it?

Hound moved his hand in a way that made Mirage groan. The low sound penetrated my processor and I realized what I'd been doing, spying on my best friend, my lover who always came back and who didn't deserve any of my jealous thoughts.

I'd given my emotions their name and instead of overwhelming me, I felt released. I was able to turn away, banish the images of Hound and Mirage together from my mind and go on with my duties. Hound would be there for me later. He always was. I had nothing to worry about.


	12. Chapter 12 Dominant

I hated onlining to 'bots yelling in my audios. I especially hated it when I couldn't remember offlining in the first place because that usually meant something had gone dreadfully wrong, and when I opened my optics, I would be surrounded by panicked Autobots. So, the sound of shouting boded ill for my peace of mind.

I tried to remember what I'd been doing before I offlined and, slowly, the memory of a battle drifted through my processor. I snagged it and contemplated it. The events seemed fairly routine, as far as battles go, lots of shooting and shouting. Just like right now except for the shooting though from the sound of things that wasn't too far off.

"It's all his fault." Obviously Brawn. The minibot not only shouted but I could hear him stomping around. I wondered whose fault it was and what the fault was. I hoped it wasn't mine. I just couldn't remember and it made my processor ache thinking about it.

"Now, Brawn," Inferno's drawl cut across the smaller mech's shouting, "Ya know it was a Decepticon's fault."

"That's what you always say, Inferno. You're just trying to protect him because he's your friend." Huffer's whine was like a drill in my audios and I sighed. I had to shut them up. Huffer also confirmed for me that I wasn't the subject of this conversation. Inferno had another, even closer friend who he'd go to the ends of the Earth and Cybertron to protect.

I onlined my optics taking it slowly since I had no idea where we were and what I'd see. More than once I'd onlined only to find myself staring directly into the sun. Not this time though. I was in the Ark's medbay not out on some dirty battlefield. I'd been offline longer than I'd thought. Even with this bit of information, I couldn't remember what had happened.

A quick glance around revealed the source of the annoying chatter. Brawn and Huffer were facing off against Inferno over the offline body of Red Alert. Inferno was trying to placate the angry minibots but was just too nice a mech to do what was necessary in this situation.

Under normal circumstances, I was also considered too nice a guy, too, but right now I was feeling anything but nice. I pushed myself off the berth, caught my balance and trudged over to the other berth. Each step made my cranial unit throb and that made me even angrier with the pair of minis. Without a word of warning, I grabbed them by their neck guards and lifted them off the floor, one in each hand.

There was much sputtering and indignant cursing and helpless flailing as I marched the pair to the medbay doors and tossed them out onto their skidplates. The door slid shut on their angry faces and I sighed heavily.

"Thanks, 'Breaker, I was at my wit's end with them," Inferno said in heartfelt appreciation.

"Anytime," I answered and laid back down on the berth offlining in the blissful silence.


	13. Chapter 13 Well Shagged

I was stuck, well and truly stuck, and it didn't look like I was going anywhere soon. I plucked disconsolately at the one small branch I could reach from my position and discovered that it too was well and truly stuck. I twisted my head around and winced when more branches and twigs cracked and broke off wedging themselves in my helm and sensor bar.

"Hexagonal nuts!" I cursed softly. I was very uncomfortable and it was getting worse and I didn't see help coming anytime soon. I twisted my head again in an attempt to see through the mass of leaves and branches that soared over me. I couldn't see anything. At the moment all I could do was think and remember.

As far as I could recall the battle had been going quite well. For once, everybody was following the plan. I'd found a spot high enough above the action that I could observe and not be seen. That was the idea anyway. It didn't work out that way. I guess Seekers can be capricious because before I knew what was happening, I was the target of a trine of Coneheads. All it took was a couple of blasts to expose me and send me running at top speed away from them. Unfortunately, my top speed is pretty laughable plus I didn't have far to run before I ran out of ground.

I skidded to a halt at the cliff's edge and turned and fired at them. I think I got in a couple of good hits but it didn't seem to make any difference. They had me in the proverbial corner. The only escape was over the cliff. Not my idea of a good time. With certain death in front of me, the not-so-certain death below me was looking pretty appealing. I didn't get to make the choice though. Ramjet screamed towards me, strafing the ground with blaster shots and I took too many steps backwards to avoid the fire.

The fall itself wasn't so bad. It was the landing that sucked exhaust pipes. Though I have to admit that that branch through my camper shell probably saved me from certain deactivation. So I was hung up pretty good in a very large tree, but I was invisible to the Coneheads. That meant I was also invisible to anybody looking for me. To make matters worse, or better, slag, I don't know, whatever, everybody had followed Prowl and my plans to the letter for once and was far away.

That was hours ago, the sun was going down now because it was getting darker in my little prison. It was going to be a long night but there was an excellent chance that I'd still be online in the morning. I wasn't seriously injured, just some broken glass and way too many branches and twigs wedged in my joints and armor seams. It was going to be an uncomfortable night though.

I must've finally fallen into recharge because the next thing I knew it was daylight. The early morning sunlight was just dappling my armor with green, leafy light. But that's not what woke me up. It was the quiet voices and the sound of engines high above me. I listen quietly, though I was pretty sure it was my rescue party.

I finally heard rustling in the leaves and branches surrounding me. It dawned on me that I couldn't defend myself if it wasn't a rescue party. As I braced myself for the worse scenario, coming face to face with a Deception, the branches rustled a bit more and a small figure popped through the foliage.

"Wow, man, look at you." Beachcomber was grinning that guileless smile of his as he climbed further into my prison. He clambered easily around me, taking in my situation in a few quick glances. "Anything hurtin'?" he asked as he came back around to face me.

I tried to shake my head but could only manage a wince. "No, I'm just stuck."

"Good, good, because that one branch did a number on your back." He gave me another one of his grins. "If you're in pain, I've got some good stuff for it."

I'd heard about Beachcomber's stuff. "No, I'm fine. Well, you know what I mean."

He chuckled. "Whatever, man, just keep it in mind. I need to get a saw so I can free you. Then we'll have you out of here in a jiffy. Blades is waiting upstairs."

He was gone before I could say another word but was back in less than 5 minutes saw in hand. He was remarkably agile, maneuvering himself through the branches like a little squirrel. He didn't start sawing, though. I could feel him reaching into my shell, checking the branch for stability. He paused and came around to face me again. "All right, little problem. It'll be a minute before I can free you. If I cut the branch, you'll probably finish the slide right down to the riverbed. Then I'm sure you'll be needing some of my stuff." His large optic band flashed in a cheerful wink.

That's when I heard the helicopter rotors and Blades' shadow crossed my line of vision. Beachcomber disappeared into the tree again. Did I say he reminded me of a squirrel? Well, I revise that. He was a slagging monkey in the tree.

He was back again with a harness and carefully wrapped it around me. Seconds later, he was sawing furiously. Not just at the main branch holding me pinned to the tree but at dozens of other little branches. I did start to slide as the main branch was severed but the sling caught me and I hung precariously in mid air. The minbot scampered up to my shoulder and hung onto the line, apparently signaling Blades to start lifting.

It only took a minute to lift me out of the tree and deposit me back on the cliff I'd so unceremoniously departed from yesterday. I struggled to stand as the harness was removed but I couldn't sit because every joint and armor seam was jammed with twigs and branches. I wondered who suffered more, the tree or me. I looked down at my rescuer. Beachcomber was staring back up at me, trying, I think, to look sympathetic but he was failing miserably. Finally, he couldn't restrain himself and he started to laugh. I tried my best to glower at him but he wasn't paying any attention, and even at the best of times, my glower fell short of instilling fear in anyone. The laughter faded and he chuckled, pointing a finger at me. "I've seen well-shagged and I've seen shaggy and you, 'Breaker, my friend, look like one shaggy mech." He reached up and plucked a leafy branch from my chest and walked away, still chuckling.


	14. Chapter 14 Book Reading

"You wanted to see me?"

Trailbreaker looked up from the screen in his desk, the map it displayed, making his optic sensors fritz a little. Bluestreak stared back at the big mech looking unsure of himself. _That 'bot could use a lesson in self-esteem, _Trailbreaker thought and pulled out a welcoming grin for the gunner.

"Yeah, Blue," he said standing and moving to a shelf on the wall behind him. "I've got something for you." He picked up a small box and turned to face Datsun. "I think these belong to you."

Bluestreak frowned slightly, his head cocked to the side as he thought about that. "Um, I don't think I've lost anything and I'm pretty sure I'd remember if I did."

"Well, let's go get an energon and you can look at these things and tell me if they are yours," Trailbreaker said, giving Bluestreak a push to get him out of the doorway and moving towards the lounge.

They settled down at an empty table, cubes in hand and Bluestreak looked at the tactician expectantly. Trailbreaker pushed the box over to Bluestreak and the gunner opened it and looked inside. He pulled a datapad out and turned it over in his hands, completely puzzled.

"'Breaker, I'm pretty sure these aren't mine. Mine are all in my room, in my desk. I just cleaned them up this morning."

Trailbreaker leaned back in his chair as he took a sip of energon. "Turn it on and see."

Bluestreak gave Trailbreaker a look that clearly said he thought the black mech had a screw or two loose but he did as he was told. The activated screen lit up the smaller mech's face and he scrolled through the contents.

Trailbreaker's grin grew bigger as Bluestreak muttered in astonishment. "What? Where? 'Breaker, I haven't seen these since…"

"Since we left Cybertron. I know. You heard that a couple of us broke through into the cargo area of the Ark a couple of weeks ago, right?" Bluestreak nodded. "And that most of the stuff was trashed. Crashing into a volcano, four million years of exposure and a volcanic eruption didn't leave much intact but I did find a small box of datapads. They looked pretty shot but I took them to Wheeljack and he was able to salvage the hard drives from most of them. He shoved them into some blank pads and voila. One look at them and I figured they were yours."

Bluestreak's face lit up like a supernova. He leaped to his feet and threw himself into Trailbreaker's arms, all hesitation and insecurity forgotten. Trailbreaker chuckled and hugged the mech back.

"Trailbreaker," Bluestreak managed to say after several minutes, "do you realize what you found?" Trailbreaker started to nod but the gunner kept going. "You found my entire comic book collection. It's the only thing I brought with me because I couldn't bear to be parted from it. Primus below, I thought they were gone forever."

"I know, Blue, I know. Hound told me the whole story." He reached into the box and pulled a pad out. "You don't mind if I borrow one, do you?"

"No, no, help yourself…" he frowned slightly and then grinned. "Just bring it back in the same condition you found it."

Trailbreaker laughed and settled back to read with Bluestreak.


	15. Chapter 15 Angsty

_A/N: This picks up from Zen and the Art of Pranking._

I was sitting in the lounge, relaxing and enjoying some energon waiting for Hound when Jazz sauntered in. He scanned the crowd in a way that I just knew meant he was on a mission. According to Prowl, who'd warned me earlier in the day, Jazz was determined to discover the perpetrator of that last round of pranks. I tensed slightly and then forced myself to relax when his visored gaze passed over me. His optics didn't linger on me any longer than they lingered on anybody else and I could only hope that it meant that he didn't have any reason to suspect me.

Jazz moved into the room just as Hound showed up. He brushed past Jazz with a grin and a nod and that's when my fuel pump nearly seized.

Jazz froze and did a double take, nailing Hound with his stare. Hound, oblivious to the Jazz's scrutiny, started to fill a cube and I raked my processor for something, anything that I might have missed when Hound and I discussed the prank. My mind came up blank and I could only watch with dismay as Jazz glided up to Hound in a move so smooth I thought the black and white mech would melt into the scout. He whispered something into Hound's audio and Hound swung around to look at Jazz. And, slag, I knew that look. I knew that look too well. Whatever Jazz had said to him had pushed the right button. Hound was his. When Jazz was finished, he'd know everything.

I wanted to cringe, bury my face in my hands, groan, anything but I couldn't. I had to keep calm, not reveal anything. When Jazz ran a graceful hand lightly down Hound's arm, though, I had to turn away, face bland, emotions in control. I didn't want to see Hound shudder and follow Jazz's irresistibly seductive smile out of the lounge. I wasn't so mean spirited as to compare Hound to a rat fleeing a sinking ship. It was more like a rat following the Pied Piper. Whatever the comparison, I was doomed and I didn't know what had gone wrong.

I slowly became aware of background chatter surrounding me as I pulled myself together. I stared at my half empty cube before taking another swallow. I started to push myself up, ready to hide myself in my quarters but was pushed back down into my seat by a strong hand on my shoulder. My optics traveled from the white hand to the solemn face staring down at me.

"You missed something," Prowl said quietly and I dropped my head to the table with a thunk.


	16. Chapter 16 Daring

_A/N: Just a quick shoutout to Purajazzbot for allowing me to play in her garden. Jazz's mattress is a total win._

The door opened and closed but I didn't move. I could hear Hound's soft footsteps as he crossed the room in the dark. I suppose he didn't want to wake me or maybe reveal his presence. It was very late after all and I'd laid down for recharge hours ago. He stood at the side of the berth for several long seconds probably scanning me lightly trying to figure out if I was online or not. My back was to him so it was hard to tell just by looking. I didn't feel like helping him either and kept my vocalizer quiet. Finally, with a quiet exhale of air from his vents, he eased himself onto the berth.

He tried to snuggle into my back but I was having none of it. I scooted toward the wall making my feelings pretty obvious, I'm sure. He sighed again but didn't try to touch me anymore. A few more uncomfortable minutes passed and then,

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Was that guilt I detected in that quietly whispered apology? "You told him everything, didn't you?"

Hound shifted on the berth, pushing himself up and finally sitting with his back against mine. I didn't move away this time. I just couldn't. There was something pathetic about the way he thumped his feet against the berth.

"He's not mad, you know." I snorted in disbelief. "He's not. He's actually pretty impressed."

Okay, I admit it. I'm easily flattered. I rolled over and let the miscreant lean against my chest plate. "Really? Impressed, huh?" Then I remembered how he'd learned enough to be impressed. "Well, I hope it took more than a few sweet words to get you to open up. And how did he figure out you were involved. I thought we'd covered every little detail."

Hound laughed quietly, a sound that sent little shivers through me. I resisted the urge pull him down and have my way with him. I needed to know what had gone wrong. "I made him ravish me for over an hour before I talked. It was dreadful." He leaned over and kissed my helm.

"I bet. So what gave us away?"

"Flowers."

"Flowers?"

"Yeah, I smelled like flowers." He quickly covered my mouth with his hand before I could yell at him. "My fault. I didn't get to the washracks."

I smacked him across the head. "I told you to wash."

He rubbed his helmet. "Ow, I know, I know but I wasn't dirty. I actually smelled pretty good for a change. I never even thought he'd put two and two together."

"You glitch." I tried to growl but could only snicker. I wrapped my arms around his waist. "So, how was he?"

Hound looked at me then. I could see his optics glowing a bit brighter. "I now know what Prowl sees in him." He smiled as he remembered. I wasn't sure I liked that expression. With a shake of his head, he came back to the present. "Do you know what he has in his quarters?"

My mouth opened and closed as I tried to figure out where this question had come from. I wasn't sure I wanted to think about it. Then I remembered. "A mattress. I helped him bring it to the Ark."

"You never told me that." He sounded wounded that I hadn't remembered to mention it.

"Didn't think much about it. It was big and bulky and a pain to move."

"Oh, but a joy to lay on. You didn't try it out?"

"No, didn't give it much thought actually. That good?"

"Until you lay on it, you cannot imagine what it's like."

I really hadn't given Jazz's mattress much thought but to hear Hound praise it aroused my curiosity. And gave me an idea. "I assume Jazz changed his passcode."

"Yeah, actually, he did."

"And I assume you peeked at his new one."

He hesitated a moment. "Yeah, I did," he admitted.

I sat up. "He and Prowl are on duty now, aren't they?"

He wouldn't meet my optics as he answered. "Yeah, that's why I came back."

"Don't worry about it, Dog. You can make it up to me by helping me try out the mattress."

Hound's mouth opened and closed and opened and closed. I'd managed to surprise him. "Oookay," he said very slowly.

"Great," I said and was out the door before he could change his mind.

By the time we'd reached officer's territory and Jazz's quarters, Hound had gotten behind the idea. In fact, he was getting pretty excited about the whole adventure. I stood guard while he tapped in the passcode. Hound could be a sneaky little glitch; snaring Jazz's passcode was just one example. Jazz had even tried to recruit him into the Special Ops team but Hound didn't have the temperament for it and had refused preferring to join Prowl's team of scouts instead. It didn't mean he couldn't go toe to toe with Jazz if it was required, though.

The door slid open and with a quick glance up and down the corridor we duck inside.

"Lights 50 percent," Hound said and the room brightened and there, glowing in all its pure whiteness was the—what did the Humans say— the Holy Grail.

I stared at it, transfixed. When we'd hauled it back, all I could think about was putting the fragging thing down, but here, in the forbidden land, it beckoned to me. I glanced at Hound and he was staring at me, smiling that smile that invariably made my spark pulse and my fuel pump skip a cycle.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" His voice was hushed as if we were in a Primusite shrine. I guess you could call Jazz's quarters a shrine. It was certainly forbidden.

For a moment I wondered what I was doing there but one more look at that mattress and I didn't care. I walked over to it and sat down. My skidplate sank into the softness and I sighed. It was good. No, it was wonderful. I stroked the soft surface gently. Then I let myself fall backwards. I bounced slightly and then lay there unmoving pondering what I had been missing. I vowed then and there to get myself a mattress.

Hound was still standing there so I reached up and grabbed his arm and pulled him down on top of me. The clank of our armor broke the silence and I laughed forgetting where I was, only aware of the softness under my back and Hound scrambling up my chest trying to reach my face.

Things progressed quite satisfactorily. Interfacing on Jazz's mattress in Jazz's quarters seemed to make it even more exciting and I'm afraid I was pretty far gone when the door opened. I heard the footsteps and I was fairly certain Hound heard them too though he didn't stop that wonderful thing he was doing with his hands.

The footsteps stopped and I managed to online my optics only to offline them immediately. Seeing Jazz staring down at me, a rather perplexed expression on his face plate, cooled my ardor a bit and I tried to push Hound off of me. Hound was having none of it, though, and I could only look at Jazz and smile apologetically.

Jazz didn't smile back and I started to regret my daring idea. A sinking feeling replaced any arousal I'd been feeling and I tried to get Hound's attention, well, his more rational attention. Jazz shushed me before I could speak, turned and locked the door, and without a word, lay down next to me. A few seconds later, I figured out what Hound had meant earlier about Jazz and Prowl.


	17. Chapter 17 At the Beach

"Gah! I hate the beach." Spike picked up his blanket and flapped it hard, spraying sand everywhere. A shadow passed over his head and he ducked. "I hate seagulls too. Stupid birds."

"For crying out loud, Spike, take it easy," Carly said covering baby Daniel's face with her hand.

"Oops, sorry," Spike replied contritely. "But I still hate the sand. It gets into everything. He brushed off the sand that had landed on Danny's blanket. Then he waved his hands at the seagulls that had formed a ring around them. They jumped away widening the circle for safety.

"It does if you fling it around like that." She looked out at the ocean, squinting in the bright sunlight. "Besides, I don't see him complaining about it."

Spike glanced out at the head bobbing in the waves. He sniffed. "Why do you think he's out there? He's too nice a mech to complain to your face about sand in the joints."

"I don't believe that."

"Ask him when he comes back in. The mechs hate sand. I've even heard Hound complain about it and he loves everything."

Carly just smiled indulgently at her husband. She continued to watch the black head until he turned and waved at her. She frowned. "He couldn't know I was talking about him could he?"

"Trailbreaker? He probably heard every word we said." Spike waved at Trailbreaker and the big mech stood up. Water poured from his body and he started walking back to the beach.

He stepped carefully onto the dry sand and set each foot down as if the sand was molten rock. He approached the ring of seagulls and they took to the air crying angrily at the disturbance. He swatted his hands around and the birds scattered.

Carly squinted up at the giant robot. "You really don't like the sand?"

Trailbreaker chuckled and squatted down but didn't let his body touch the ground. "Well, Carly, do you think Danny likes sand in his diaper?"

Carly's eyes widened in understanding. "I didn't think of it that way."

Spike laughed. "Told you so," he cackled before reaching for a bag of chips. He ripped it open and suddenly screaming seagulls dive-bombed the bag.

Carly shrieked and covered Danny with her body. Trailbreaker lost his balance and sat down in the accursed sand and Spike flung the bag of chips away. The birds continued to circle the group until Trailbreaker grabbed the tiny bag in his hand and hurled it into the water. The seagulls screamed in fury but chased after the food.

The big Autobot eased himself out of the sand and leaned forward glowering at Carly in a way that actually made her nervous. "Honestly, I love you guys, but don't ever ask me to take you to the beach again." He stood and headed back to the water to retrieve the bag of chips and to rinse off the sand.

Carly nodded. "Okay, gotcha, never again." She smothered a giggle and looked at Spike. "At least they didn't poop on him."

Trailbreaker's voice drifted in over the sound of the waves. "I heard that."


End file.
